Sentimental Value
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Life Is What You Make It Universe oneshot: Even though Steve is a Navy SEAL nothing could have prepared him for Grace calling him dad for the first time. He's more than slightly overwhelmed.


**Summary: I'm back people. I must say I have been on a roll with all the posting I've been doing. Starting to think that maybe I'm doing to much of it. Nah, I don't think so. Writing and posting is fun for me and I hope I never have to stop no matter how complicated my life gets. Warning this fic has some McDanno loving (like you didn't already know) so if that is not your thing then you should leave, now. You have been warned. Anyways enough of my rambling I'm going to let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If this show was mine do you think it would be aired on CBS. Don't think so. On the plus side our show has been renewed for a fourth season. Yay!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Comes from the Life Is What You Make It Universe so there are no spoilers. Beta'd by smudgegirl. All the praise for making this fic worthy of reading goes to her. Thanks for the help!**

* * *

**Sentimental Value**

* * *

Danny and Grace had been living in Hawaii for close to four months and Steve concluded that they were adjusting well. Danny, who after getting outstanding recommendations from his commanding officer, easily got a job at HPD. It was hard at first, with Danny being a haole from the mainland but over time the animosity lessened as the other officers realized what a great detective Danny was. That it didn't matter where he came from as long as he put the bad guys away and saved lives in the process. It also didn't hurt that Danny had become good friends with both Chin and Kono as well as his partner Meka so it wasn't long before the others starting warming up to him as well.

Grace, however, adjusted quite nicely. After completing her first day she jumped inside the car and told both Steve and Danny about her day and the new friends she had made. Even Steve was finding himself happy working on the base as he spent his days training new recruits. For the first time in a long time happiness surrounded the newly formed family.

Steve had just picked Grace up from school and the two of them were in the kitchen enjoying a light snack as Grace informed Steve of a project she had to complete.

"So we have to do a project about the history of Hawaii and I really want to get started on it right away," continued Grace as she took another bite of her apple. "Can you help me?"

Steve gave Grace a wide smile and a nod. "Of course Gracie I'll help. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Cool."

"How about you go upstairs and start on your homework. I'll call you down when it's time to start dinner."

"Okay dad," smiled Grace as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and raced up the stairs.

As Grace disappeared from sight Steve could only stand there, mouth gapped open slightly as Grace's words repeated in her head. "She called me dad," he whispered to himself.

* * *

It took him a few minutes for Steve to gather his thoughts, he did and made his way to Grace's room. She was lying on her bed, headphones in her ear and a few textbooks spread out on around her. He leaned against the d door frame, contently watching until she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey dad. Is something the matter?" she asked, snatching the earphones out of her and sitting up.

"No," replied Steve, shaking his head as he took a step into the room. His mind once again reeling at the sound of Grace calling him dad. "Just wanted to know if you had any preferences for dinner?"

"Ooh can we have grilled burgers and baked sweet potato fries?"

Steve laughed at her enthusiasm over having one of her favorite meals for dinner. If only he could get Danny that excited about food that wasn't fried and slathered with condiments. Maybe she was taking after him more than he realized. "I think that's completely doable. Anything else?"

"Cookies and cream milkshakes," she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "Extra Oreos."

'Oh no, still has more Danny in her,' Steve thought to himself as he nodded his head. "Yes, we can add extra Oreos," he smirked playfully as he leaned forward and tousled her long brown hair. "I think Danno will love that."

"Yeah he will."

With another smile he turned to leave the room only to stop suddenly and turn around. "You know I love you right? I mean, I know you aren't biologically mine but to me it feels like you are."

Grinning widely, she gave him a quick nod. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

An hour later Danny walked through the door of his home and threw his keys in the bowl they kept beside the door. "Steve," he called out and walked into the kitchen to find his boyfriend pacing across the floor, mumbling to himself. "Babe what's up?" asked Danny slightly concerned as he watched Steve pace.

Steve looked up, pausing briefly before he started moving again without answering. He thought he was fine after his confession to Grace but the closer it got for Danny to arrive home the more worried he became. So much so that he started to pace, a nervous habit he developed over the years.

"Seriously, Steve, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" asked Danny, grabbing Steve by the arms and forcing him to stop. The look on Steve's face was enough to cause him to panic.

"Danny...I...Grace, she."

"Okay deep breaths, in and out. Okay, now tell me what's wrong with Grace."

"She called me dad," Steve finally sputtered out as he let out a deep breath.

With a raised eyebrow, Danny stared at his boyfriend slightly confused. "What?"

"Grace...she called me dad," repeated Steve, his voice shaky. "We came home and we were talking when she asked for my help on a project she has coming up in school. I told her I would help and the next thing I know she's running up to her room calling me dad."

"You say it like that's a bad thing. Her calling you dad."

Taking a step backwards, he pushed himself out of Danny's arms. "Danny how can you say it like that. You know I love you and Grace. You two are the best thing that has ever happened to me but Grace is your daughter and the last thing I want is to infringe on the bond you two share."

"I get what you're saying, babe I do but you really need to calm down," replied Danny calmly as he pulled Steve back into his arms and gave his firm kiss on the mouth. "You good?"

Steve only responded with a quick nod.

"Alright, first off I'm okay with Grace calling you dad."

"Wait...you are?"

"Yes," smirked Danny. "Grace...um she came to me a few weeks ago wondering what she should call you-you know a proper name and I told her to call you whatever felt right to her. Grace then informed me that she wanted to call you dad."

"And you let her," shrieked Steve completely surprised. He never assumed that Danny would be okay letting someone else share his title, especially after being together for such a short period of time. Even though it felt as though the three of them had been a family forever.

"Babe, what was I supposed to say, no?"

"Well-"

Wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, Danny grinned. "Listen, Steve, I am secure enough in my relationship with my daughter to let her call another man dad. You wanna know why? Because you've taken the time out to get to know her. From the moment you met you've done nothing but make her happy and seeing her happy makes me happy." He paused momentarily, to look at Steve as he placed his hand around the back of his neck. "I know that you would do anything for Grace to keep her safe, make her happy. And I know you would never intentionally do anything to cause her any harm. In my book that's what it means to be a dad and like it or not babe you're one now."

Steve listened to the words but a part of him still believed that sharing Grace might inevitably be too much for Danny to handle. The last thing he wanted was for something as trivial as the word 'dad' coming between them. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked practically pleading. "Because-hell Danno I'm content on just being Steve if it means I get to keep you two in my life forever. I don't need anything else."

"Well we aren't going anywhere any time soon and I doubt you'll be able to change Grace's mind now. She's persistent that child of mine."

"Don't you mean stubborn?"

"Hey, what I can I say it's the Jersey in us," shrugged Danny playfully. "Now if you're done freaking out I would like to know what's for dinner."

"Well, we're having grilled burgers and baked sweet potato fries."

"Six months in and you're already corrupting Grace with your healthy eating habits," grimaced Danny, shaking slightly. "She already admitted to liking pineapples and ham on her pizza."

Pulling Danny back into his arms, he gave him a warm embrace. "Aww come on, Danno, don't be that way." he whispered into Danny's ear. "There's nothing wrong with eating healthy every now and again. Besides, you'll be happy to discover that I promised Grace we can have cookie and cream milkshakes as well, extra Oreos."

"See, this is why I love you. Now I'm going upstairs and see if our daughter needs any help with her homework," grinned Danny as he pressed a quick kiss to Steve's forehead. "You go start dinner."

"Just one thing first," and before Danny could respond, Steve pressed their lips together and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Smirking as he heard Danny let out an elicit moan, he thrust his tongue deeper inside Danny's mouth. "Thank you," he grinned happily when they finally pulled apart, resting his forehead against Danny's.

Danny did the only thing he could, grin back smugly. "You're welcome," he replied before running up the stairs.

* * *

The entire time I was writing this fic I couldn't stop smiling. I hope it had the same effect on you while you were reading. Thanks for reading and until next time,

If we want change you gotta have the right bills

LadyC


End file.
